


Learning from the best

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Just look at those fluffy bastards, kidnapping my favourite chair again.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning from the best

**Author's Note:**

> For Ereri Fluff Day, inspired by the post with cuddling cats.

‘Just look at those fluffy bastards, kidnapping my favourite chair again.’ Levi’s condemning gaze fell on two cats sleeping next to each other on the seat. Actually, sleeping next to each other didn’t do it justice - they looked like they were practically molded together, the difference in their hair colour the only way to distinct where one feline ended and the other started.

Few months ago they had only one cat. Izzy was taken from the shelter around a year after they moved in together. Even though it was Eren who chose her, charmed by her beautiful, ginger fur (Levi didn’t care as long as she didn’t shed too much), it was Levi whom kitten dutifully followed. Might be because Levi was the one responsible for feeding her. He also tried not to give away how much he was fond of that ginger prankster, but he was pretty sure Eren knew anyway.

Which was why he was incredibly alarmed when Eren brought a pitiful ball of grey mess he wanted to shelter 'just for this night, Levi, look at the storm outside, poor thing won’t make it in this rain!’. Levi knew Eren well and could feel the other cat would stay with them for much longer than just one night. But if that stray would dare to attack Izzy, Levi was ready to get rid of it, no matter how much Eren protested.

It turned out to be a complete opposite, as cats quickly became friends… No, that wasn’t really what it was. They were all over each other, napping curled all around each other even tighter than Eren had ever cuddled Levi. And that was an achievement, Eren could be incredibly handsy at times.

Eren, who was at the moment taking the whole couch, sprawled lazily and tapping at his DS. Not too fast, so probably not playing something that was taking up all of his attention.

'At least they care about showing each other some amount of affection.’

Levi raised one of his eyebrows, his face a perfect summary of what he thought about Eren’s little jab. But this perfection was all in vain, as Eren’s eyes were still focused on small display of his console.

But the dip of the couch near his hip wasn’t something he could ignore.

'What are you doing?’ Eren muttered distractedly, cradling DS to his chest and watching Levi hovering over him.

'Killing two birds with one stone.’ Levi nestled himself next to Eren, forcing his boyfriend to make some space for him. 'The cat-beasts took my chair, so I need to sit somewhere else.’

'How is that sitting?’ Eren asked grumpily, but Levi could hear the amused undertones in his voice. When he heard a soft sound of something being put on the table and warm hands circled his waist, he knew he made the right move. 'You’re practically lying on top of me.’

'Taking example from the cuddle-masters.’ Levi muttered, nuzzling into Eren’s chest. He couldn’t help it, Eren was wearing this incredibly soft hoodie, he could swear, it was softer than his pillow. The fact that it smelled of Eren didn’t help, only made him want to breathe in and get even closer.

'So what’s the other bird?’ Levi more felt than heard those words, with Eren’s lips lazily pressing to the crown of his head, his nose buried in Levi’s hair.

'I can give you all the affection you require.’ Levi slipped his hands underneath this soft hoodie, letting his nails lightly scratch at Eren’s lower back. The boy went boneless in his arms within mere seconds, taking in deep, relaxed breaths and getting (how is that even possible) closer to Levi, envelopping him in a warm embrace. Levi mentally congratulated himself for perfect exploitation of his boyfriend’s weak points. He wasn’t the biggest fan of cuddling, but sometimes it was worth it - not only to satisfy Eren, but watching his reactions and pleasure he was getting from such a simple gesture as a back scratch was incredibly amusing. And maybe a little bit arousing, if he had to admit.

But any arousal he felt from having Eren practically trying to turn them into perfect jigsaw puzzle dissipated when he felt little paws and claws lightly digging into his leg. He turned his head just a little, sneaking a glance, noticing two pairs of big, shining eyes, staring at him accusingly.

Ah, yes. Feeding time.

He looked at the soft, warm mess that his boyfriend became, completely putty in his hands.

He moved his leg, lightly kicking the cats off him, hoping they won’t hate him too much, but dammit.

It was their turn to cuddle now.


End file.
